<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick by Anonymous6285</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478327">Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285'>Anonymous6285</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is sick, but he doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul sighed as he sat down to dinner in their suite. Ringo and John were already sitting and practically drooling as Brian sat down plates of sandwiches in front of them.</p><p>“Where’s George?” Paul asked as the other two of them started to eat their sandwiches. “I’m surprised he’s not out here eating with us.”</p><p>“He’s in the toilet,” Ringo said, not seeming worried at all that he’d been gone for quite a while. But Paul got up and walked over to it, knocking on the door.</p><p>“Hey, George? You doing okay?”</p><p>An awful retching noise followed. “Yeah, Paul. I’m alright. I just--” He was cut off with another retch.</p><p>“Are you being sick?”</p><p>Paul sighed when he heard a weak, “no.”</p><p>“Oh, Geo, it’s alright. Why don’t you finish on up and come out to see us, yeah?” George didn’t reply, so Paul went back to the kitchen.</p><p>“He's alright?” Brian asked, and Paul shrugged.</p><p>“I think he’s sick. But he said he was fine.” Paul bit into his sandwich, and the rest of them were quiet until George appeared. Ringo immediately spun around in his seat.</p><p>“You okay, Geo? I heard you’re sick.” </p><p>George blushed. “I’m fine…” Then he looked at Paul. “I wasn’t… I’m not sick.” He sat down in a chair next to John and groaned.</p><p>“You alright, then? You’ve got a show tonight…” Brian gave him a sandwich, but George pushed it away.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>The other four people in the room stared incredulously at him. “George Harrison not hungry?” John whispered seriously. “Good God, you are sick! You’re going back to bed, Geo.” He got up from his own chair and grabbed George by the wrist.</p><p>“Hey, hey! What are you doing, John?”</p><p>“I told you that you’re going back to bed! We can’t have you sick tonight.” George could tell he was being serious.</p><p>“I’m not sick!” he protested, but John continued to drag him out of the kitchen and back into his room. Ringo got up and pulled John’s hands away.</p><p>“Alright, alright. That’s enough. John, go eat. I’ll take care of him.” John glared at Ringo and then left, so George only shrunk into himself.</p><p>“I’m not sick, Rich. You’ve got to believe me.”</p><p>“Paul said you were throwing up in the bathroom.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes. Leave it to Paul to tell everybody what you didn’t want them to know. “I guess I just ate something that didn’t agree with me, okay? But I promise I’m fine.”</p><p>Ringo sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, causing the guitarist to roll his eyes. </p><p>“I don’t have a fever, Richie! And I’m not a child! You lot don’t have to come take care of me! I can do that myself, thanks.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I know, George. But if you are sick, and you ignore it, you’ll only get worse. You know that.” George said nothing. “Alright, fine. I’ll leave you alone. But if you’re worse tonight, I’m gonna be on you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That night had come fast, and although George had fallen asleep for most of the day, he most definitely was not any better. The minute he came to, he felt one of the worst stomach aches ever, and he immediately wanted to cry. Ringo was going to kill him.</p><p>He sat up on the couch, and felt immediately sick to his stomach. As he was getting up, though, Paul came up to him.</p><p>“You better not stand too fast. You’re running quite a fever.”</p><p>“W-what?” George whispered. </p><p>“Well, only like 38. But still pretty hot. Just take it easy. Brian’s thinking about cancelling tonight.”</p><p>The guitarist’s jaw dropped. “What? We can’t do that! We have fans that are excited about us!”</p><p>Paul shrugged. “I think your health is more important, Geo. Besides, we can always come back if it’s that big a deal to you.”</p><p>George nodded before a wave of nausea hit him, and he hurried off to the toilet without being too obvious about it. As soon as he got in and closed the door, kneeling down before the contents of his stomach were thrown from his throat. He let it happen, but just a few seconds later, he felt something in his pants.</p><p>Upon realising that it was mushy and warm, he tried to stop vomiting long enough to sit on the toilet. And he grabbed the small trash can and started to vomit into it instead.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. “Geo!” It was Ringo. “George, are you alright.”</p><p>He groaned. “I’m fine. Please just l-leave.”</p><p>But Ringo wasn’t having it. He opened the door, which George had forgotten to lock and hurried in. The smell smacked him in the face, but he tried not to let it show when he realised that George was in fact sitting on the loo, emptying himself from both ends.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, I thought you were just being sick…”</p><p>“Well, I’m obviously not, huh? You just had to barge in here.” The nausea had left, so George sat the trash bin down putting his face in his hands. Through his fingers, he saw his stained underwear and pants. “Could you get me something to change into?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course! Do you need any medicine or anything?”</p><p>George only shrugged. “I don’t know…” Ringo nodded curtly and slipped out of the door. He made his way off to George’s room, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and headed back to the toilet. Brian stopped him, noticing the clothes.</p><p>“What’s up, Richie?”</p><p>“Erm, I think you should cancel tonight. George isn’t feeling too hot. I think he’s pretty sick.”</p><p>Brian said nothing for a minute and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll make a few calls. Just get him feeling better as soon as you can.”</p><p>“Will do.” Brian strode off and Ringo hurried back to the toilet to find George already hopping in the shower.</p><p>“Hey, thanks, Rich.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem. Erm, just have a shower and don’t worry about your pants. I can clean them for you.”</p><p>George smiled a small smile. “Thanks so much.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After taking care of George’s pants, Ringo sat down on the couch, waiting for him to come back out of the bathroom, and Paul sat down next to him. “Is he okay, then?”</p><p>“He’s alright. Really sick, though. Poor George.” Then George appeared from the hallway, and he blushed as he saw Ringo. But the drummer only motioned him over.</p><p>“Sorry about all that.”</p><p>“No, you’re alright. Brian’s cancelling the show tonight.” George’s eyes widened. “Don’t look so worried.”</p><p>Then the guitarist sat down next to him, and Ringo put a hand on his stomach. </p><p>“Do you feel any better, Georgie?” He shrugged, and Ringo started to rub his stomach, making him smile. “Sorry you’re feeling like this. Being sick sucks, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll be better in a few days, right? Let’s just get through it.” George hummed. “And we’re not trying to make you feel like a child, either. We love you, George.”</p><p>“I know. I love you guys, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>